


Stressed

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know why I ship this but I do, M/M, Masturbation, Monokuma is a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi is stressed after the class trial, Monokuma helps :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

Naegi groaned as he flopped on his bed, he made triple sure to lock his bedroom door and didn't bother turning on the lights his room was completely dark, the only source of light coming from the tiny little gap under his door. He was exhausted! It was past midnight and he and his friends have just come back from another class trial. Well, what was left of his friends.

It was kinda hot in his bedroom tonight so he removed his dark green jumper and dark green pants, shoes came of a while ago, so he was just in his boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt that was hidden under the jumper. Naegi looked over to the bathroom where he could see the faint outline of the door as images of a dead Maizono flashed through his head, the image of his friend on the floor with a knife through her stomach, blood all over the floor and on her body even the message 11037 made him sad just thinking that she used the last of her strength to write the killers name down to help them. He was then reminded of the deaths of his friends Junko, Leon and most recently Chihiro and Mondo.

He was so stressed out from all of this, he couldn't handle watching his friends die and then having an argument to see who will die next, this was not something a teenage boy should be doing. Ever. Naegi's stress was building up more and more everyday, he needed to be relieved of it. So he decided to do what he normally does when he's stressed out, he lowered his hand into his boxers and started stroking himself, he wasn't hard yet but that changed after a sexy picture of Maizono was put into his head, he had gotten over his crush he had on her a while ago and now saw them as friends but he was desperate to relieve himself of his stress, and being locked up in hopes peak academy meant no laptops so he hadn't watched any porn since he was at home.

He started stroking himself faster to try and Finnish of fast, he hadn't masturbated since he was locked up in this school of despair because of the cameras, they were every wear, even the bathrooms but he figured it was dark and he could barely see what he was doing anyway so maybe if he finished fast Monokuma wouldn't see what he was doing. As soon as he thought of that the image of Maizono that was in his head was replaced with Monokuma sitting in the same chair he sits in when a class trial is going on, his hand running up and down his 8inch dick, his black and white hair covering up his eyes as he gently moaned into his chest.

Naegi's eyes shot open, why was he thinking about him? The guy who locked them up in this place and made them kill there fellow class mates and friends. He looked down at his crotch to see that he was even harder than he was when he was thinking about Maizono "am I actually starting to like him?" Naegi thought as the image of a masturbating Monokuma was still in his head, he started touching himself again earning a moan from him, making him go faster "why am I getting different reactions when I'm thinking about him?" He thought as he moved a bit faster making him moan out his name. Naegi didn't care anymore as he went faster changing the pose on Monokuma frequently. His hand went faster going up and down over and over again, slowing down a bit to lightly drag his fingernails along his shaft whilst rubbing his balls a little bit.

He was drooling at this stage going faster than he normally does as he moans out Monokuma more than once. He can feel his climax coming as he pictured Monokuma in another position where he can see everything as he moans "M-Monok-kuma!" Just a bit to loud.

"You called luckster?" Naegi shot his eyes open to a very familiar voice as he saw Monokuma sitting on his bed, hands resting on his chin and elbows touching the mattress. Naegi squirmed when he saw him causing him to fall of the bed with the blankets covering his lower half, he didn't even notice that the lights were turned on or that Monokuma was laughing to the fact that he fell.

"W-What the hell are you doing here!?" Naegi almost screamed, trying to sound composed.

Monokuma stopped laughing and looked down at Naegi's sweating face "You were moaning my name while you were jacking of so of course I had to come down here" Naegi's face when as red as Monokumas left eye " I-I wasn't jacking off" Naegi said stumbling on his words.

"You can't lie to me Makoto" Monokuma said shifting his position so that his hands were behind his back "I saw you on the cameras, you think just because it's pitch black in here that I won't be able to see you? There night vision cameras as well idiot" 

Naegi's eyes widened to that comment "Night vision? Are you kidding me?" His voice rose a bit "can we not have any privacy around here?" "Nope!" Monokuma said almost instantly "I have to be able to see everything in case there is a murder, also it's fun watching everyone to see the embarrassing shit that they will do when they think no ones watching them, like you masturbating tonight, your by far my favourite one since you were the first one here to think about me, unlike Ishimaru who won't stop moaning out that fucking corn haired dick Mondo's name" Naegi couldn't stop blushing no matter how hard he tried.

"A-are you going to leave me alone now?" Naegi asked, he was still hard to the point were it was painful and just wanted to be alone.

"Hell no" Monokuma said instantly "I haven't had my fun yet" as he moved closer to Naegi who was still on the floor "f-fun?" He asked starting to get a little bit scared. "Yep, I mean I already jacked of a couple of times while you were still going, but that's not fun, especially when I do that every night" he had a wicked smile on his face while Naegi's face grew even more red after hearing that Monokuma jacked of to him, it also made him harder putting Naegi in a more awkward situation since his erection was now clearly visible since his blanket shifted down more.

Naegi was getting uncomfortable sitting on the floor by now and just wanted to get back in bed, he was tired and he just wanted this night to end "i don't want to do anything with you" Naegi said hoping that it would get rid of Monokuma, it didn't "Your rock hard dick says otherwise" he responded as he pointed down to the bulge underneath his blanket. Naegi brought his knees up to his chin, the blanket still over his legs trying to hide himself.

"What k-kind of fun exactly?" Naegi had to ask since Monokuma's idea of fun was normally watching a bunch of teenagers kill each other.

"Well if you get off the fucking floor and onto the bed I'll show you" Naegi didn't trust this at all, he really wanted to know what he was getting into, but he was still very uncomfortable on the floor. He shifted back up onto the bed holding the blanket to hide himself, even though it didn't really matter since Monokuma was staring at it the whole time he was talking to him.

As soon as Naegi was on the bed again Monokuma pretty much sprung forward, pinning him to the bed and slammed his lips onto Naegi's, his eyes widened, he wasn't expecting Monokuma to kiss him and he didn't think that he would be moving his lips along with his. Monokuma bit down on Naegi's bottom lip with his sharp teeth, drawing a little blood and earning a little gasp. They would stop for little gasps of air Monokuma's tongue went inside his mouth and Naegi ended up doing the same as they both explored each other's mouths "why am I doing this?" Naegi thought to himself "why am I enjoying this so much?" He didn't know why he was doing this, this was his first kiss and it was with another guy, The same guy who is trying to get everyone to kill each other.

Naegi and Monokuma were kissing for a while now, Monokuma had been bitting down on Naegi's lips again causing them to bleed more. Naegi was almost out of breath by this point and his heart was beating quite fast. 

He felt one of Monokuma's hand's leave his side and felt him palming at Naegi's clothed erection making him jump back away from Monokuma's lips with a surprised gasp. 

"W-What are you d-doing!?" Naegi asked, stuttering on his words while sounding both surprised and angry.

"Having my fun"

"I thought the k-kissing was your fun"

"HA yea right, while it was fun I had something different in mind" Monokuma moved the blankets down so that they were off the bed and so that he could see Naegi's still clothed erection as he had yet another wicked smile on his face that showed off his sharp, pointy teeth. grabbing his cock even harder earning a loud moan from Naegi whilst Moving his head closer to Naegi's so that there noses were almost touching as he loudly whispers "I've wanted to fuck you ever since you walked through the front gates of hopes peak" which just made Naegi's face turn to a bright red colour.

Monokuma started moving his hand up and down through the fabric of his boxers earning cute little noises from Naegi, after a bit of teasing Monokuma put his two index fingers under the elastic of his boxers and went to move them down. "W-Wait wait, stop!" Naegi said while squirming to try and get him to stop, that didn't work, Monokuma didn't stop in his actions until his erection was sprung free and his hand almost instantly wrapped around the base of his cock, earning yet another moan from Naegi's mouth "I'm not stopping, and if you protest one more fucking time, I'm gonna show everyone the video of us" That sentence brought Naegi back to reality.

"Wait, what v-video?" Monokuma stopped in his actions to look up at him with an evil smile.

"Well obviously I'm filming this on the surveillance cameras, why wouldn't i?"

Naegi couldn't believe that this was being filmed "B-But what use could it be to you?"

"I need something to jack off to every night and porn is just to fucking cheesy and fake, I can't stand it" Naegi felt like he could punch the black and white haired boy. "But-" "Just shut the fuck up already!" Monokuma ended up saying and continued to move his hand up and down Naegi's shaft, going faster and slower at some stages. 

Naegi was a mess, this felt so much better than his own hand, 500x better than his own hand, he couldn't stop the moans that came from his mouth as Monokuma would hold a tight grip on him and tease with him, lightly scrapping his fingernails along side his dick and whipping any pre-cum that came from him along his shaft. Naegi was so close to climax, especially when Monokuma licked the underside of his cock making Naegi moan out a bit to loud in ecstasy. He was so so close now, pre-cum leaking from his dick as he looked down to see Monokuma palming himself through his black and white pants, Naegi flung his head back as he panted more and more waiting for his climax when he felt Monokuma's hands and tongue leave his aching member as he looked up with mega red cheeks.

"W-W-Why did y-you stop?" Naegi sounded so disappointed and out of breath.

"Cause you were about to cum before I got any action" Naegi looked up with wide eyes "Action?" Monokuma rolled his eyes "yea moron, your returning the favour" he said as he lowered his black and white pants to reveal his black and white boxers. "But I-" "no buts kid, your doing this wether you like it or not!" He interrupted Naegi as he lowered his boxers to reveal his 8inch dick, the exact same size Naegi pictured in his fantasy of him. Naegi started at it and gulped, he wasn't ready to do something like this. "Uhhhh... What do you want me to... Do?" He asked sounding a bit shy.

"I want you to suck me off" Monokuma said instantly making Naegi blush deeply "uhhhhhhh" Naegi said sounding unsure.

"Come on! I've only had a blow job done once before, and that chick was awful at it" Naegi didn't think that Monokuma had done such dirty stuff with other people "how old are you exactly?" Naegi had to ask "none of your fucking business" he said with a bitchy smile "now suck!" "But I've nev-" Monokuma ended up cutting him off again "just suck already" as he pushed his head down towards his erection, Naegi looked up at him with a concerned look and ended up wrapping his lips around the tip of his dick swirling his tongue around the tip very slowly. It didn't get much of a reaction from Monokuma, just a small moan that couldn't be heard to well, he was looking down at Naegi and he could tell that he was starting to get pissed of. Naegi decided to lightly bite down on the tip of his dick which got a louder moan, but not to loud, Naegi kept focusing around the tip of his dick, not going any further. He felt Monokuma grab his hair saying "For fuck sake just fucking suck!" As he slammed Naegi's head all the way down taking him all in.

"Hmm, no gag reflex huh?" Monokuma asked with a very interested tone in his voice.

Naegi could only respond with a hum that sent vibrations up Monokuma's hardened member, earning a louder moan

"Well then, this is gonna be lots of fun!" Monokuma said with a wicked smile as he grabbed a fistful of Naegi's hair and started moving his head up and down, moistening every part of his cock and licking up all the pre-cum that leaked out.

Monokuma went faster with his hand actions, making Naegi's head bob up and down faster and faster, Monokuma was moaning louder than he previously was, gasping for breath a couple of times and Naegi lightly dragged his teeth along the shaft. Naegi could tell that Monokuma was close and that just reminded him that he was still hard.

While he was sucking him of and Monokuma had his head thrown back Naegi wrapped his hand around his still hardened member and started pumping in time with Monokuma's thrusts, he started moaning which made Monokuma moan as well. Naegi felt Monokuma's hand grab his wrist and pull it away from his dick only to have it replaced with his own. Naegi was extremely close now, especially with Monokuma's hand helping him instead of his own hand. 

Naegi gave a couple of hard sucks whilst thrusting himself into Monokuma's hand, the room was filled with the sound of them moaning, thank god for the sound proof rooms!. Monokuma was still moaning when he decided to speak again "M-Makoto, I'm g-gonna cum. Fuck!" As he was gasping for air.

After hearing Monokuma, Naegi removed his mouth from his dick to let him cum, but Monokuma grabbed his hair again and slammed his mouth back onto his hard member "nope! Your gonna keep your mouth there until I cum" Monokuma demanded, still gripping his hair to keep him in place. Naegi moaned around his cock, sending more vibrations through him before he came in his mouth. Before Naegi could move his head away Monokuma grabbed his chin and whispered "swallow!" Naegi nodded slightly and swallowed it all in one go. As soon as he swallowed Monokuma got a harder grip on his dick, pumping vigorously causing Naegi to flop back down on his bed as he came over the both of them. 

"Well that was a lot of fun, your great when it comes to giving out blow jobs" Monokuma said as he jumped off the bed and threw his boxers and pants back on "well, I've gotta go do something, see ha later Makoto!" As he suddenly vanished, only to hear a familiar tune seconds later as he turned his head to see him on the monitors.

"Good morning everyone, get ready to great another beautiful day!" Was all that was heard before it was shut off. He had no idea it was morning, that means he has to get up for the morning meeting in a couple of minutes, Naegi just closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

He didn't know how long he was asleep for but he was awoken to Monokuma standing in the middle of his room "sup Makoto" Naegi didn't even bother to get up "what do you want now" he said with an extremely sleepy tone in his voice.

"I just came to tell you that I talked to the others and now you get to sleep in" Naegi was a bit interested now "oh, what did you tell them?"

"Just that you were up all night sucking my dick and now you don't have the energy to get up" That sentence woke him up instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO THEM!" Naegi was really pissed of now

"Because I could, hope to do this again sometime, see ya, by the way, expect visits from everyone today" as he gave his normal evil smile and vanished again.

Not even a minute passed when he heard a loud knock on his door followed by Kirigiri's voice "Makoto, can we ask you some questions?" He could also hear the whispers of everyone else outside his door to. Naegi just slammed his pillow on his face to try and block out the sounds. 

Today was gonna be a long day!

 

\- Hitachiin_sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell :D
> 
> Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes, I didn't proof read this so yea XD


End file.
